Cięcia budżetowe
by Ija Ijevna
Summary: Ruch oporu to organizacja jak każda inna. Zajmuje się kreatywnym zarządzaniem terroryzmem i maksymalizacją efektywności działań destruktywnych. Przekład małego cudeńka Budget Cuts autorstwa Lashy Lee. Jam tylko kornym tłumaczem.


**Cięcia budżetowe  
**

Od: _doktorjjestw ruchu oporu gpilot01 ruch .oporu CC: gpilot2 ruch. oporu, gpilot3 ruch. oporu, gpilot4 ruch. oporu, gpilot5 ruch. oporu_

Temat: Zmiany w polityce firmy: Uprasza się o przeczytanie.

Witaj, gpilot01!

Zeszły rok okazał się emocjonujący dla naszej organizacji i mam ogromną przyjemność powiadomić was, że znacząco przekroczyliśmy założony plan na ostatnie cztery kwartały. Wskaźnik ofiar w ludności cywilnej spadł w porównaniu z poprzednimi kwartałami, zaś wartość pojmań wrogich jednostek dwukrotnie przekroczyła nasze prognozy.

Abstrahując jednakże od włożonego wysiłku, muszę stwierdzić, że podobnie jak i wiele innych organizacji, również naszej nie ominęło obciążenie ekonomiczne. Celem poniższej wiadomości jest poinformowanie was o licznych zmianach, które nastąpiły w personalnej i finansowej polityce organizacji, i których winniście być świadomi. Uprasza się o wnikliwe zapoznanie się z poniższymi rezolucjami. Ewentualne pytania proszę kierować do własnego Doktora, Profesora, itd.

* * *

**Serwis sprzętu: **Ten sektor wymaga pełnej uwagi. Mimo że pewien stopień zużycia i usterek wskutek użytkowania jest naturalny, jesteście jednak odpowiedzialni za utrzymywanie swoich Gundamów w dobrym stanie użytkowym. Nie będziemy więcej refundować napraw uszkodzeń powstałych wskutek wydarzeń pozazawodowych. Adekwatnym przykładem będzie tu Gundam, który doświadczył strukturalnych uszkodzeń wskutek wcześniejszego przezwojenia go, celem wykonania przezeń "Kaczuszek". Inny przykład stanowi tu nieuzasadnione użycie systemu autodestrukcji. Jakkolwiek organizacja aprobuje i zaleca stosowanie autodestrukcji celem uniknięcia schwytania, to użycie wyżej wynienionego systemu, by wyrazić protest wobec dyskwalifikacji ulubionego uczestnika programu "Idol L1" uważamy za niestosowne.

* * *

**Koszty podróży:** Jak wyżej, standardowe koszty podróży będą refundowane. Jednakże w waszej gestii leży ustalanie, które z podróży są niezbędne. Jesteście też zobligowani do unikania za wszelką cenę nieautoryzowanych tras. Jako przykład pozwolę sobie posłużyć się 35 wizytami na Bermudach, odbytymi w ciągu ostatniego półrocza, w celu monitorowania aktywności OZ, podczas gdy nic nie wskazuje na to, że jakikolwiek członek OZ wie, gdzie leżą Bermudy. Nie możemy też niestety autoryzować użycia firmowej karty kredytowej jako opłaty za hotele kategorii S, szampana Dom Perignon (przypominam, że jako nieletni nie możecie pić napojów alkoholowych) i masaże egzotyczne. Proszę o dogłębne przymyślenie wszelkich wydatków czynionych z firmową kartą kredytową.

* * *

**Wydatki na odzież:** Odzież zniszczona wskutek działalności zawodowej podlega oczywiście wymianie. Przypominam, że do działalności zawodowej nie należy udział w nagłym porywie hormonów podczas dzielenia schronu/luksusowego hotelu ze współpilotem.

* * *

**Zniszczenia obiektów: **Oczywiście, że ufam waszej ocenie. Jeżeli uznajecie, że zniszczenie danego obiektu jest niezbędne dla procesu schwytania członków OZ, naturalnym jest, że podejmiecie stosowne środki. Chciałbym jednak, byście uświadomili sobie jedno - fakt, że pan Treize Kushrenada lubi sieć handlową Starbucks, nie oznacza bynajmniej, że znajduje się we wszystkich budynkach Starbucks na całym świecie w tym samym czasie. Właściciele wyżej wymienionej sieci handlowej wnieśli skargę i zabiegają o odszkodowanie pieniężne za zniszczone sklepy, których łączna liczba wynosi jak dotąd dziesięć tysięcy.

* * *

**Kidnapping/okup:** Tego typu procedury są surowo wzbronione. Wobec każdego schwytanego członka OZ zostaną podjęte kroki prawne i będzie on bądź skazany bądź zwolniony zgodnie z obowiązującym prawem. Nie podejmujemy negocjacji w kwestii zwolnienia jeńców, niezależnie od oferowanej ceny. Wszyscy jeńcy mają być dostarczani w trybie natychmiastowym, a nie trzymani do użytku osobistego. Mamy uzasadnione podejrzenia, że przynajmniej jeden z was nie traktuje tego aspektu naszej polityki poważnie. Milliardo Peacecraft został pojmany jak dotąd co najmniej 20 razy i za każdym razem uchodził wolno ubrany tylko w ślady ukąszeń i malinki. To się musi skończyć.

* * *

**Domowe zwierzątka:** Zezwala się na posiadanie domowych zwierząt, jednak wszelkie związane z nimi wydatki winny być pokrywane z kieszeni właściciela. Również opieka nad ulubieńcem nie może zakłócać waszych obowiązków służbowych jako pilotów Gundamów. Nieduży (podkreślam, pilocie3, nieduży, to jest nie przekraczający masą 20 kg) kot lub pies w większości przypadków nie stanowi problemu, jednakże nieodwoniony skunks stanowi odrębny przypadek. Organizacja nie jest w stanie pozwolić sobie więcej na odwanianie Gundama.

* * *

**Nadgodziny**: Jesteśmy szczerze gotowi płacić wam za nadgodziny. Tym niemniej nasze harmonogramy wskazują, że niektórzy z was pracują w systemie 40-godzinnej doby i 20-dniowego tygodnia pracy. Uprzejmie przypominamy, że standardowa doba ziemska liczy sobie tylko 24 godziny, zatem maksymalne wynagrodzenie otrzymywane przez pilota będzie liczone za 24 godziny. Proszę również wziąć pod uwagę, że zmienianie stref czasowych celem wypracowania większej liczby roboczogodzin jest nieakceptowalne.

* * *

**Public relations/wizerunek firmy:** Błagam. Wasza tożsamość musi pozostać tajna. Docierają do nas bardzo niepokojące raporty o waszych wystąpieniach w talk-showach, umowach o książki i odstępowaniu praw do filmu japońskim firmom. Pilot, który weźmie udział w talk-show zostanie w trybie natychmiastowym pozbawiony Gundama. Powinien był pomyśleć wcześniej.

* * *

Mamy nadzieję, że ten rok okaże się ponownie owocny dla nas wszystkich. Powodzenia i idźcie w cholerę.

Dr J


End file.
